The Next Adventure
by SSJ4 GohanM88
Summary: Harry and Friends are forced into Hiding. New Powers, New World, OC. Harry Potter/Dragon Ball Z Crossover. Give it a go please. R/RCh3 up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. I'v already been in a cupboard for years

[A/N] Hi this is 'SS4Gohan m88' I would like to note before you read this that it is a Harry Potter/ Dragon Ball Z Crossover. Please give it a go, even if you don't like crossovers, I promise you'll like it. It might be a bit confusing at first if you haven't seen Dragon Ball Z, but I will write it so that all will be able to understand it  
  
**************  
  
The Next Adventure  
  
Chapter 1 - I've already been in a Cupboard for Years  
  
Currently Harry Potter was in the small circular office of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' along with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He had just gotten back from holidays with the terrible Dursleys and was have a nice chat with Dumbledore. Well, so he thought.  
  
"Harry the reason that I have brought you and your friends here is because you are all in very grave danger," said Dumbeldore, his usual twinkle in his eye had vanished, making him look ever bit of his 150 years of life.  
  
"What is it this time," asked Harry frowning.  
  
"Well, of course you know Voldemort," Ron shuddered "has risen again, of the time period when you were at the Dursleys he has become quite a bit more stronger, along with recruiting more Death Eaters he has also gotten in touch with some Dark creatures. So we want to put you three in hiding," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione stared at each other in disbelief.  
  
"With all due respect Professor, I would rather stand up and face Voldemort and Die fighting, like my father did, then hide in a cupboard for years, I've already been in a cupboard for years," said Harry more bravely then he felt.  
  
"I didn't mean anywhere in Hogwarts, and come to think of it not anywhere on this planet either," said Dumbledore.  
  
Three jaws dropped. "What!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean? When I was young I always wanted go to the moon or Mars but not any more," said Hermione stubbornly.  
  
Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"No miss Granger, you three are not going to be the first people onto Mars. I could have explained that better. You see, this is not the only earth in existence; there are also parallel universes side by side, four to be exact. Firstly, our universe, a balance between magical and non-magical cultures and powers. The second being a universe where there are no living beings holding any type of magical power at all, basically a universe of muggles. The third, a Universe made on magic; that is the basis of all life, magic is like a sense to them, as normal to them as sight and smell. The Fourth is a planet of power and strength. On this Universe, all beings have the potential to exercise their life source. Some more adept than others, like how you Harry are a natural on a broomstick, yet Hermione couldn't perform the same stunts as you if her life depended on it. No offence taken I hope?'  
  
"None at all sir, I know my own limits on a broom.Staying on the ground," she replied with a grin.  
  
"Excellent. Now there is more you need to know, but it is not common knowledge to the majority of the earth's population. There are Aliens in this universe; I am not saying that there aren't in each of the four worlds, but there it is more common and advanced. In any of the other three worlds it would be quiet impossible for one being to rule a galaxy, but in this world it is a common occurrence, it would actually be out of the ordinary for there to not be a being ruling over a sector of the universe. They live through out the whole universe there are many different types or species, some of them are ignorant of the outside races, like humans, Whereas others spend a lifetime trading and socialising with those of a different planet. You will be sent to the fourth universe, the universe of power and strength. I know it would be more reasonable to sent you to the universe of complete magic to build your magical prowess, yet if my hunch is correct, magic will be of no problem to you soon.'  
  
Seeing the looks of bewilderment on the faces of his students he decided to give their minds a rest for a while.  
  
'But do not fret about this, all will become clear to you in good time. I am not sure if time travels in the same speed but you will know when you are needed back here. Hopefully you will have reached a level great enough to surpass Voldemort. Now, I have informed some people on this other earth about your presence, they will accommodate you into their lives, and provide you with life's necessities, namely food and friendship. They will also train you, in the art of Martial arts and such," informed Dumbledore.  
  
The three just stared in shock. Even Hermione had never absorbed so much information in such a small time. A feeling of nostalgia was brought upon Harry; he was reminded of when he was 11 with questions exploding in his head, reminiscent of Hagrid informing him that he is a Wizard.  
  
Finally, Ron was the first to speak, managing to shake off the stupor before his two best friends.  
  
"Do our parents know?"  
  
"I will be informing them tonight," said Dumbledore.  
  
This jolted Harry out of his stupor.  
  
"Don't bother with the Dursleys it would just be a waste of your time," Harry said "You would just be getting insulted there,"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"When do we leave Professor? Also how long will we be gone?"  
  
"I just need to do a couple of finishing touches and we will be ready for your trip. I believe tomorrow night at 6.00 will be enough time; and no matter what happens, you will be returning a week before the end of the year,"  
  
Harry thought about this. A whole year with out potions or Divinations YES!  
  
"Will the people we're staying with know about aliens?" asked Ron.  
  
This prompted a chuckle from the wizened old man.  
  
"You will actually be in the care of aliens, to be precise the remnants of the saiyan race. You should feel privileged; there is only five of their race left in existence; only two being pure-blooded, not that that really matters, as a matter of fact the half-blooded hold the potential to be more powerful. This race are the most powerful beings in their universes existence, it is a miracle that they happen to reside on the other earth at this time"  
  
Ron nodded his head somewhat bewildered.  
  
"What are they like? I don't really feel comfortable placing my life in the hands of the most powerful beings in that universe if they are likely to destroy me for looking at them sideways,"  
  
"They are, extremely difficult to describe. They, on most occasions have the willpower to control their temper; yet can become the most raged beasts you will meet. It can actually be a blessing, an escape route from a tight spot but I'll let you figure that out for yourself. Now I must press upon you the importance of this. Do Not insult them, or ones they care about. Pride is very strong in Saiyans and can cause them to become quiet volatile if it is injured in any way."  
  
They sat in silence thinking over what they heard. Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"I think I need to lie down, we have a big day tomorrow, and hopefully it will help me absorb all this new information."  
  
"Great idea Harry," said Dumbledore.  
  
Without really knowing what they were doing, they slowly made their way back to the dormitories. Harry ever worried for the well being of his friends glanced at both of them checking that they were taking it well. Ron was looking ahead staring at into space while running his hands through flaming red hair, his nerves getting the best of him. Hermione was looking at the ground as she walked, always the optimist, her eyes were darting back and forth, he could practically see the cogs turning in her head, she actually looked really excited.  
  
"Sorry for dragging you guys into this mess. Because of me Voldemort wants you dead, I should never have let it come this far" Harry confessed.  
  
"Harry" they exclaimed at once  
  
"We're your friends no matter what, we're in this together, we knew this would happen when we became friends with you in the beginning. What comes, will come, and we'll face whatever happens together." Hermione added  
  
Ron nodded enforcing this  
  
"Yeah, and I love being your friend. Who else would get us to travel to a different universe so we could become super-powerful good-guys? I can't wait to start training, I've always dreamt of becoming a hero, this sounds like something that would happen on a telemivison. Those Saiyans sound really strong," said Ron.  
  
"It's called a television, Ron" Hermione added irritably  
  
"I agree with you Ron, it sounds really excellent" Hermione added, "I'm just a little concerned with the amount of schoolwork we'll miss"  
  
"Who cares, we get to travel to another dimension to defeat the most powerful dark wizard this millennium. Imagine putting that on your résumé," said Ron.  
  
Hermione and Ron spent the rest of the time arguing about the importance off school. They didn't stop until Harry, getting bored of his friend's antics told them to go to bed.  
  
As Harry lay in bed that night all he could think about was the trip. Stuff kept going through his mind like worrying about his scrawniness and inability to bulk up, 'what would happen if they accidentally killed one of us with their great strength' I don't know what I would do with myself if Ron or Hermione died, it's my fault they have to go into hiding in the first place. I hope these aliens don't laugh at our lack of talent in martial arts.couldn't we have started off with people closer to our skill level, so we aren't too overshadowed. 'Won't it be hard to concentrate being taught by aliens? I wonder how much different from us they look?' An image of a tall lanky green creature with enormous black pupil less eyes sprung to mind, but he quickly shook it off remembering that they would have to fit in well, and their enormous strength wouldn't allow for them to be too thin.  
  
Finally he fell asleep. Having dreams about the adventure scheduled to begin tomorrow evening, and the definite life experiences that would be pushed upon them.  
  
***************  
  
End of first chapter.  
  
So what do you think? I'm pretty happy with how this worked out. I would like to thank my brother for helping me to write this story. Go check out his "Harry Potter and the Explosion of Power" It's really awesome. This will get better once they're at the other Universe. PLEASE REVIEW. The more I get the faster I go. I have to beat my brother; he's gotten more than 80 reviews from only 4 chapters. Sup with that? AUSTRALIA RULES 


	2. Be Good

[An] Yeah, another chapter, hopefully I will get a lot of reviews, if I do I will write faster. Anyway, are you ready for the next chapter? Good then lets go.  
The Next Adventure  
Chapter 2 - Be Good  
  
Harry got up early the next day; he was excited about leaving to the new Universe. A new adventure. He, Ron and Hermione were prone to adventures. Just like trouble was prone to him.  
  
He got up and had a shower; they always made him fell nice, cool and refreshed. Even though it was a shock sometime compared to his usual hot showers, he had gotten into a habit of at the end of the shower turning it fully on cold. It made him energetic for some reason. Though he didn't do it in the winter, he would get frost bight or something.  
  
When he got out he quickly got changed and tried to flatten his messy hair while it was still wet. But no can do, it just went that way. Everywhere.  
  
He woke Ron and waited for him to get ready. When he was done they went to the common room to wait for Hermione.  
  
"I wonder what they look like, I mean will they be like what some muggles draw them like? I wonder," questioned Harry to know one in particular.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to throw up looking at their slimy skin then having them blow me to oblivion," joked Ron.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Do you want to play some chess?" asked Harry.  
  
So they sat down and started a game. Which Ron obviously won. When Hermione came down they went to breakfast.  
  
"So, you ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I am except I need to pack," said Ron.  
  
"But Ron if this is the first day then how come your stuff is unpacked?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron looked to be in thought for a bit.  
  
"Oh yeah,"  
  
After that, the day just slipped by and before Harry new it, it was time to leave.  
  
He was standing there, the Weasleys and Mr and Mrs Granger were there. All bidding them far well.  
  
Mrs Weasley gave them all a bug huge and told them to be good.  
  
"Are you going to get us any Souvenirs?" asked George.  
  
"I don't know maybe," said Harry.  
  
"George, you shouldn't ask them that, they're not going on a holiday you know?" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Um how are we getting there?" asked Hermione.  
  
"By this," said Dumbledore holding up something on his desk. Harry recognised it was one of the many thing Dumbledore had in collection in his office. It looked like a small door around as big as some one's hand, with four small planets floating around it, completely parallel to each other. Dumbledore tap the door with his wand four times, and it grew, and grew until it was a large enough door for a person even Hagrid's size to fit through it to go through easily.  
  
"I bid thee farewell. Have a safe trip, I will see you at the end of term," said Dumbledore. He shook all of their hands.  
  
They all went through another round hand of hugs or shaking hands.  
  
Harry turned to the door. And walked over, dragging his trunk along with him.  
  
"See you all later, be safe, don't do anything dangerous," Harry said.  
  
He was about to open the door when he realised something.  
  
"Professor, where's Sirius?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore looked grave.  
  
"On a mission, I will not tell you anything about it, but I will tell him you said good bye," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Harry turned the door handle. The door was brimmed with white light and when he opened it fully he saw nothing but white.  
  
He took a step forward into the complete whiteness. He looked behind him to see Hermione and Ron entering. When they closed the door it vanished.  
  
"Um where do we go?" asked Ron.  
  
As if to answer his question a whole appeared bellow them and they fell. For about two stories they fell until they landed on soft ground. When they got themselves untangled they looked at there surroundings. They were in a forest. With a round stone house in front of them.  
  
"Better knock," said Hermione.  
  
She went up and knocked on the door.  
  
A woman around 35 opened the door.  
  
"Hello, you must be Ron, Hermione and Harry pleased to meat you," she said, "Pleased come in, I'm Chi Chi," she said.  
  
She had black hair pulled back into a tight bun, a kind face a black eyes. She was wearing a green dress with an apron on it.  
  
They came in and where lead into a kitchen. They sat down on a chair each.  
  
The kitchen was a nice neat kitchen. When they sat down a small boy around 7 came in as well as a boy around 17, 18.  
  
"Hello," said the older boy "I'm Gohan, and this is my brother Goten,"  
  
Gohan was tall and lean, with black hair and black eyes. His hair was spiky standing up like it had a lot of gel in it; He was wearing long black pants, and a white long sleeved shirt. His younger brother had hair sticking to odd angles. He too had Black eyes and, according to Hermione was very cute.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione," said Harry to Gohan, indicating towards Ron and Hermione.  
  
'I wonder if they're Saiyans, but they just look normal. They couldn't be, could they?'  
  
It seemed Ron had the same question.  
  
"Are you Saiyans?"  
  
"Yes I am, my brother is as well.well half Saiyan. My Dad is a full Saiyan though, but he's dead," said Gohan.  
  
"I'm Sorry," said Ron.  
  
"Don't worry, it's ok," said Gohan.  
  
There was a long silence, so Harry tried to break it.  
  
"So what did Dumbledore say about us?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, he just said that you were in great danger, and if you could stay here for a bit less then a year. We said yes even though we didn't really believe the thing about being able to cross into new Dimensions. But he said that you were wizards and you needed training. Apparently you were already really powerful for your age but not to defeat this Voldemort guy. SO we said Yes, we got stuff ready, because even if it wasn't true then it wouldn't be any harm done," said Gohan.  
  
Ron shuddered we Gohan said 'Voldermort.'  
  
"Yeah that's true, I didn't really think about me being that powerful," said Harry "um. I hope I am not being rude or anything but. how strong are you?"  
  
Gohan thought about this for a bit.  
  
"It's kind off hard to explain. Um.ok here we go. Now years ago there was an enemy that came here looking for my father. He had this thing on his head that could measure power levels. When he first came the scouter when on a human said 3. Now Raditts own power level was 1,250 and he could move faster then the speed of light. Now I can raise my power to about 10,000,000 when I'm not Super Saiyan, so does that give you an idea?"  
  
The three just stared mouths open. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"Um.what do you mean Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Oh, come out side I will show you," said Gohan.  
  
So they followed him out side.  
  
"Ok watch carefully,"  
  
They were watching him; he looked to be under big concentration. Suddenly, with a yell his hair spiked up, changing colour from black to gold, his eyebrows went gold also. His eyes changed from black to turquoise, and his muscle got a bit bigger. There was also a strange gold Aurua around him. Harry could actually feel the power radiate off of him.  
  
"Man, that is SO cool!" said Ron opened mouthed.  
  
"You see this increases my strength by 3, there is actually a level above this but it is hard to get to, and I only go that high if I'm in big trouble," said Gohan "So what type of stuff can you guys do?"  
  
The three looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Oh quite a bit. Now I know that you could dodge this so we need to do this on some one not so strong. We can stun people making them be knocked out. We can do small things like levitation. Summoning things. Disarming, banishing, set fires, unlock locked doors, repair things. There some dark arts stuff we can't do and don't want to that stuff like killing people, or torturing people or even making them do things to your every command. There is a lot of ugly stuff that can be done with dark magic. There are lot more spells we know, too much to say. We could show you some stuff on each other," said Ron.  
  
"Ok, that be great," said Gohan.  
  
So Harry got up, Ron was being the dummy too much off his protest.  
  
Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Ron.  
  
"This is a stunning spell. Stupefy," said Harry and Ron fell over, unconscious.  
  
Hermione went over and tapped him with her wand saying 'enervate.'  
  
"That's one we learnt last year," said Harry as Ron was getting up "Now this is good for duelling. Impedimenta,"  
  
Ron's body froze as if this was a movie and a the person watching pressed pause on Ron, every thing he was doing before that he just stopped.  
  
After a few seconds he started to move again.  
  
They only showed him a few more spells, as to not bore him. Seeing as they new a lot.  
  
"There's a quite a few more spells that we know, but you know it would take to long to do it," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah that's ok," said Gohan.  
  
"There's other stuff that I have I my trunk like for cooking, or sewing. Ron mother gave some books to me encase we had to cook anything. But it's a bit hard to demonstrate" said Hermione.  
  
"Cool. I know this might be a bit rude but I think we should go inside, dinner will be on very soon," said Gohan.  
  
When they got inside they were just in time to sit down for dinner.  
  
During dinner they made polite conversation. They were still a bit nervous about being in the presence of some one that could kill them so easily.  
  
"So Gohan. When.do we .start training?" asked Ron through mouthfuls.  
  
"Ron! Don't talk and eat at the same time, it's rude," scolded Hermione.  
  
"Yes mum," said Ron sarcastically "Yeah so when do we start?"  
  
"Oh tomorrow. But you won't be training here at first. You will be training at Master Roushie's island. You know getting stronger. After that then I will be teaching you martial arts," said Gohan.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Ah who is master Roushie?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's an old man that I am not that fond of," said Chi Chi stiffly.  
  
"He's ok, except he smells," said Goten.  
  
They all chuckled.  
  
"He's an old man who's a master of martial arts. He was ounce called the strongest man in the world, well until my dad beat him in strength. After that heaps off people have beaten him in strength. But he's all right, except Hermione don't get to friendly around him. He's a bit of a pervert," said Gohan.  
  
"Oh, ok," replied Hermione a bit put off.  
  
"Don't worry, if he tries anything Hermione can hex him a new face," said Harry grinning at her.  
  
She grinned back, a bit red.  
  
They went back to there food. The food Chi Chi cooked was great. It was like the Hogwarts food, except spicier. One thing that was weird was that Gohan and Goten ate so much, I mean Goten is like seven and he ate around 15 plates full and Gohan is twice his size and he ate around 28 plateful. Oh well, it must have something to do with being an Alien.  
  
When they were done Harry offered to do the dishes.  
  
"Please Mrs Son, You've done enough, I can do them," he said.  
  
"No, you're the guest. I mean, you don't know were everything goes,"  
  
"It's ok, I'll manage, and anyway even if I break any I can just repair them in less then a second," he persuaded.  
  
"Can you really. Well in that case I suppose that it's all right. When you're done you can come watch TV with the rest of us,"  
  
Harry shot a look at Ron to see his reaction to be able to watch TV.  
  
"Really, a TV, with extrizity,"  
  
"It's electricity Ron," said Hermione rolling her eyes.  
  
"Why yes, haven't you ever watched TV before?" asked Gohan.  
  
They walked off still talking about TV. Harry looked at the plates. He waved his wand and they all the food disintegrated and the plates appeared squeaky clean. He waved his wand again and all the plate hovered for a second then floated to their draws and cupboards.  
  
Happy with his work he then walked into the living Room. When Chi Chi saw him she looked confused.  
  
"Is something wrong? Do you need any help?" she asked.  
  
"No, It's just that I've finished," said Harry sitting down on the three- person lounge next to Hermione, who was next to Ron.  
  
"Really? You were in there for about 10 seconds," she said.  
  
" I know, I had to wave my wand twice. Once for cleaning the dishes, and one for putting them away," said Harry simply.  
  
"Really? I'm going to go have a look," she said leaving the room.  
  
They heard a gasp when she got in there and then she came running back in.  
  
"That's amazing. I know I might sound a bit rude but do you think you could do the laundry if there's a spell. Just it takes along time,"  
  
"Sure, that's no problem. Where are they?" he asked.  
  
"Follow me," Chi Chi said excitedly.  
  
So for 1 hour Harry was cleaning the rest of the night Harry was cleaning and drying and ironing clothes. Also cleaning windows, clean the bath and shower, he also at one point had to get on the roof and clean the guttering, that was solved with a banishing charm and at some places a repairing charm. It didn't take long just a few swishes of his wand. The real time consumer about it was that just moving around the house to each room or roof. Each time he did a spell he would get a gasp of surprise from Chi Chi.  
  
When he was done Chi Chi was so happy that she seemed to be floating.  
  
"Thank you so much, that is going to save so much time. I don't think I will need to do anything tomorrow except cook breakfast, lunch and dinner. Thank you," she said as they were sitting down.  
  
Harry looked at what was on the TV, some muggle Horror movie that wasn't scary to Harry with what he's been through. Harry sat next to Hermione again.  
  
"How was the cleaning?" she whispered to him.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"It was OK, I think I've become her new house maid or something," he whispered back.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing,"  
  
"No, tell me, Please?" he said.  
  
"I was just picturing you wearing what the muggle maids wear. Black skirt, white blouse, and white apron. That look fits you, like a charm,"  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"That's nice to know,"  
  
"Well, you asked,"  
  
"Hey shut up,"  
  
Hermione giggled again.  
  
They stopped talking for a bit, just watching the movie. During a scary part, or at least scaring for Hermione she covered her eyes and hid in Harry shoulder. But after the bit was over she didn't move, it was comfortable.  
  
'This actually quite nice,' thought Harry.  
  
Hermione shivered.  
  
"Are you alright?" whispered Harry.  
  
"Yeah just cold," she whispered.  
  
"Here," he moved and rapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
'WHAT AM I DOING! I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way, and why does this feel so comfortable? Said Harry in his head.  
  
When the movie ended Harry was about to get up when he realised Hermione was still asleep.  
  
"Ah Hermione," he said shaking her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hermione," he shook her again this time a little harder.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open in a way making her look so adorable and also making his stomach flutter for some strange reason.  
  
"Ah the movie has finished, I think you should go to bed," he said softly.  
  
"What?" she said sleepily. Then she realised that she was still in his arms and blushed.  
  
"Ah sorry, I got to go to bed. Night," she said basically sprinting.  
  
Harry turned to see Gohan looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's going on between you two," he asked with a sly grin.  
  
Harry Blushed "Nothing, just friends,"  
  
"Sure, sure. Just tell me when the wedding is on," he said walking away.  
  
"Were not going to get married," he said try to change the subject he asked, "Were do I sleep?"  
  
"Um.down the hall first to your right,"  
  
So Harry sleepily walked down there to find Ron already in there.  
  
"Hey Harry, that TV thing was so COOL! Don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah it was ok,"  
  
"What do you think about Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi?" he asked.  
  
"They're pretty cool, Goten hasn't said much though, but Gohan seems nice, but I think Chi Chi wants me as her maid or something,"  
  
"Yeah I agree, but why did Chi Chi seem so surprised about the dishes taking so long,"  
  
"Because she is not use to doing magic.  
  
Harry got into his PJ's and hopped into bed were he fell into a deep sleep. This was the first time since before the Grave Yard incident last year that he fell asleep not having any nightmares or anything. Nothing could have woken him that night he just slept so heavily, only waking up to the smell of food.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of 'The next Adventure.'  
  
Um if you guys are wondering, in Japan were Dragon Ball Z was made, the person's last name is said first. Eg Son Gohan, not Gohan Son.  
  
Next time on 'The Next Adventure' Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gohan make there way over to Master Roshie's place, and they start training a bit. Please stay tuned and REVIEW, The more I get the more detail I put into it, and the faster I do it.  
  
SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Turtle shell training

[An] Hey, did you like the last chapter. Well, this will be better I hope. So please review, I want to get more reviews then my brother's story.  
  
The Next Adventure  
  
Chapter 3 - Turtle Shell training  
  
Harry awoke early to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon, after the best night's sleep that he could remember.  
  
He quickly got up and dressed and went to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. The food arrived just as Harry sat down. And what a pile of food! There was enough bacon and eggs there to feed all of Griffindor.  
  
'How are we going to finish this?'  
  
Cautiously Harry helped himself to some food, quickly realising that most of it was for Gohan and Goten. Surprisingly it was all eaten in that sitting, the two demi-saiyans just demolished their way through it.  
  
"Man that was good," said Gohan rubbing his stomach.  
  
He didn't realise that Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at him opened mouthed.  
  
"So, are you guys ready to go now?" he asked.  
  
Sounds of conformation came from the three of them  
  
"Will we need to take anything?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um. Not that I cam think of."  
  
"Can I come too Gohan, Please Gohan, Please?" Goten begged, putting on his puppy-dog face.  
  
"Sure squirt, but we won't be able to stay for long. Mum needs us here."  
  
"YAY, I get to see Master Roshi, and Krillin, and 18 and Marron," his yell fading as he ran outside, soon to be followed by the rest of the group.  
  
Once outside Harry looked around expecting to see a car for them to drive in.  
  
"Um. Gohan where's the car we are going in?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron also looked confused.  
  
"We're not driving there. We are going to fly there,"  
  
"And how are we going to do that?" asked Hermione sounding almost exactly like Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that Goten and I would be able to fly you there. If it's all right Goten can take Hermione and I'll take Ron. Harry, you can fly on 'The Flying Nimbus,'" explained Gohan with a smile.  
  
"I don't see a problem with that," replied Hermione, "but if you drop me, there will be hell to pay."  
  
"Don't worry Miss Hermininy, I won't drop you. Gohan says I'm real good at flying," Goten said with seriousness, causing Hermione to smile and walk over to him.  
  
"So where is this Nimbus thing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll just call it,"  
  
So Gohan called out for Flying Nimbus and 10 seconds later the magical golden cloud appeared.  
  
"Just hop on," said Goten.  
  
So Harry warily jumped up on the cloud. It was so soft and comfortable up there.  
  
"How do I get it to go anywhere?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just tell it to take you to Master Roshie's house," said Gohan.  
  
So Harry repeated what Gohan said and found himself flying away from the house at a very high speed.  
  
Soon Gohan and Goten were next to him carrying Hermione and Ron. Ron looked excited and a bit nervous. Looking over at Hermione, he was quite surprised to see her looking completely calm. Goten's promise must have made her believe that she will be completely safe.  
  
They flew so fast; even faster than his Firebolt could go.  
  
The view was spectacular, Harry had never seen anything like it, but after about 15 minutes they were flying over an ocean, making the view a bit repetitious, nevertheless the water looked great, sparkling the reflection of the sun, and it was unbelievably blue.  
  
Pretty soon they could see a very small island on the horizon, with their great speed they reached it in no time. The island was very small, hardy large enough to have enough room for the small house that was on it.  
  
Standing outside were two men, a beautiful woman holding a little girl on her hip and a turtle. One of the men was old and bald with a moustache and beard that went down to his chest, he was wearing sunglasses that completely hid his eyes from view and had a huge turtle shell strapped to his back. The other man had very dark hair, no nose and was as short as Harry. He looked to be quite young, maybe in his early thirties. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and there was something about her but Harry could not place her age. The little girl looked a lot like the two younger adults there, making it plainly obvious she was there daughter. She looked around 5 years old.  
  
Gohan started the introductions almost before he touched down.  
  
"Hey guy's. This is Harry, Ron and Hermione," said Gohan indication to the three, then turned to the trio and said, "This is the great turtle master, Master Roshi," Roshi bowed in greeting, "The short guy there is Krillin, his wife, 18, and their daughter, Marron."  
  
Everyone exclaimed greetings, and started to converse when Ron brought up the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"So when do we start training?"  
  
"Right now," replied the old man in a voice demanding respect.  
  
He began walking to the shoreline, prompting for the three to follow him.  
  
"I'll see you lot around six. Good luck," and with that, Gohan and Goten left.  
  
"Now, we begin," said the old man with a grin "for your first training exercise you will swim across the ocean to that island,"  
  
Harry looked over at the place he was pointing; the island was at least ten Kilometre's away. Suddenly he wished with all his might that the Dursley's had let him have swimming lessons.  
  
"Um. Master Roshie don't you think that that's a bit far to start off with?" asked Krillin.  
  
"Do not question my teaching methods!!!" he replied in rage, "But just to please you, they will only start doing that every day in three weeks," said Master Roshie.  
  
Harry sighed with relief.  
  
"Instead you will be delivering milk," he cut in with a smirk.  
  
Half an hour later Harry found himself Ron and Hermione running all over the countryside with hundreds of bottles of milk for each to deliver. They were given a map to find the houses, but nothing else, had Harry not found out about the 'point me' charm last year it would have taken at least twice as long. As it was the job seemed to be never-ending and they had to stop for breaks often. It took them all morning but finally they finished at twelve o'clock.  
  
"Quite remarkable," said Roshie from behind their collapsed forms, "Goku and Krillin didn't even do that well when they first trained with me. They started at exactly six o'clock and finished at three, but you started at 7:00 and finished at twelve."  
  
During this Ron had conjured up a jug of water each and a cup each for them. Harry didn't bother with the cup just sculled the whole jug in one Breath tapped it with his wand and did the same, then again. After his fourth jug he let out a watery burp and laid down. Ron did the same, Hermione was the only one to use a cup and not scull the whole thing. Though she still had three and a half jugs of water.  
  
Harry would have gone to sleep then and there if he didn't have one tiny problem  
  
"Um. Master Roshie.where's the bathroom?" he asked.  
  
********  
  
After lunch they had to start training again but this time they had to work their upper body muscles. They were told to climb the tallest tree roshi could find on the mainland, without using their legs.  
  
"Come on Harry, you can do this," yelled Ron.  
  
Harry was half way up the tree and stuck, he couldn't reach the next branch, and he was too tired.  
  
"I can't. I'm slipping,"  
  
It was true; his hands were too slippery from sweat to hold onto the branch.  
  
"I bet even Malfoy could do this Harry," said Ron.  
  
That got him going, he climbed the next few branches and just had three left until he reached the top, and with a final burst of strength he reached the top.  
  
"Yeah, good work Harry," yelled Ron and Hermione together.  
  
He slowly climbed to the ground and collapsed there. Next was Ron. He was a bit better then Harry due to his longer arms, so he finished a few minutes quicker then Harry. Hermione was slower then Both Harry and Ron but still made it up there.  
  
After letting them rest for half an hour, looking on in disgust, Roshi called them to continue.  
  
"Follow me," after walking for a few metres they came into a clearing.  
  
"You have to get one of those three balls without getting stung,"  
  
There was a bee's nest hanging for a low tree branch and on top of that were three silver balls.  
  
"Ok, I'll go," said Harry.  
  
He had a plan.  
  
He walked so he was 7 metres from the nest.  
  
"Accio ball,"  
  
One of the three balls zoomed towards him he caught it and walked back and handed it to master Roshie.  
  
"There you go," he said with a smile.  
  
"Smart-ass" muttered Ron, under his breath, earning a glare for Hermione.  
  
"Ok, now put it back.without magic,"  
  
"Ah crap," so Harry walked towards the nest quietly and was about place it on the nest when a bee zoomed out of the nest and went flying towards him. With reflexes born from Quiditich he ducked and quickly placed the silver ball on the wooden board that the others were on. He was going to run when a bee then another and another stung him; he dodged some but not all. He quick ran back and spun around quickly.  
  
"Impedimenta," he yelled.  
  
The bee's froze in there place Harry did a quick banishing charm on them and they landed next to their nest.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts," complained Harry looking at the bee stings on his arms and legs.  
  
"Here," said Hermione. She waved her wand and muttered something that Harry didn't hear but all the bee stings disappeared.  
  
"Luckily the bee's could only sting you once," said Hermione.  
  
"Huh?" said Ron.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because after they sting you they die,"  
  
"Oh.ok, if you say so" Ron said, "Umm, I'll go next." Anything to get away from the look Hermione gave him, which seemed to say 'how dense are you?'  
  
He walked forward and quickly ran and grabbed one and ran back to the group with out getting stung.  
  
"Good work Ron," said Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," he handed the ball to Master Roshie.  
  
Hermione was next; she went bravely forward and faced her task.  
  
She wasn't as lucky as Ron or Harry, when she got back she had at least ten stings. She waved her wand over her stings and they disappeared.  
  
"Harry and Hermione you have to do it again seeing as you got stung,"  
  
Harry was first to go and this time didn't get stung.  
  
Hermione had to do it two more times after Harry.  
  
When they got back to the Island it was dark and Gohan and Goten were waiting for them.  
  
"So, how was it?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Tiring," the said in unison.  
  
Gohan just Grinned.  
  
"Well we better get home, I'm hungry," he said, and as if to voice it's own oppion his and Goten's stomach growled stomach growled.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
On the way back the trio told him and Goten about their day.  
  
"Don't worry, it will get easier, after a while you could do all that in 20 minutes at the most,"  
  
That seemed to cheer them up.  
  
"What you should be worried about is when I start training you. Then you'll know what tiring is," he said with a smirk. Pleased that his one sentence could do so much damage. But then he felt bad.  
  
"Don't worry though. By then the exhaustion will just please you. You'll be happy that you can see some effects from your training.  
  
At dinner Chi Chi was fussing about how much more they should eat after doing all that exercise. Ron complied with a smile.  
  
The trio went to bed at 7:30 that night and were asleep in no time.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Well there you go, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier I just got caught up in everything that I have had to do lately.  
  
PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It won't take as long as last time. But if you think this chapter is bad just tell me what was wrong or that you didn't under stand and I'll try and explain it in the next chapter  
  
Sorry again. 


	4. The Transformation

[An] I don't own Harry Potter  
  
The Next Adventure  
  
Chapter 4 - The Transformation  
  
The next Three months went past in a blur. The stuff they had to do for Master Roshie was becoming very easy and now they had to wear a shell on there back that weighed at least fifty Kilograms. But even that was get easy, Harry found himself get strong enough to put a charm on the shell so that the weight of it doubled. Harry was sure that he couldn't get to be that powerful in his world and that's why he's pushing himself further then anything before. He had grown a few inches as well. Ron had also, but Hermione was probably reaching her final height of 5'6 to 5'7, but they were all looking a lot better, Harry wasn't as scrawny as before, and Ron wasn't so lanky. Hermione was looking more feminine, a bit more curvy.  
  
Gohan also taught them how to fly and shot Ki blasts, and how to sense Ki and peoples power level. Though they were not very powerful to him at Ki Blast's they could kill any normal human.  
  
Hermione made them keep up with everything they should be doing in class, even potions. But she also said that they should try becoming Anamigus's. So there they were standing out side the Son residence with Hermione, Ron, Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi watching to find out what form he would become, if any.  
  
Harry held up his wand in front of his chest and said.  
  
"Anamigus Revealio,"  
  
For the next few seconds he waited with nothing happening until he felt the wind around him pick up it was spin around him like a tornado except not as strong as a tornado, 3 metres in front of him it looked like a tare was get put threw the air in front of him in the shape of a lightning bolt, bright white light was coming threw it and the strong wind was blowing making there hair go every where. Harry Himself looked Dangerous; the wind was blowing his hair around in such a way making him look so powerful that he could defeat Voldermort with a flick of his wrist. His eyes were flashing such a bright green looking as though holding so much power that they looked to be glowing. Gohan, and Goten had no trouble staying standing threw this but had to hold onto there mother, Ron and Hermione only had a bit of trouble. From the lightning Bolt shape in front of him emerged a shadow of a lion; all the colour was like a ghost of a lion. Well a lion is at least what they thought it was until it jumped into the air and wings came out from its back, it flew five metres turned around in mid air and went flying back into the lightning bolt shape which sealed it self. Once it was gone the wind died down.  
  
Then Harry Collapsed from pure exhaustion.  
  
Ron and Hermione ran up to him Ron picked him up with pure ease and took him inside and laid him down on the bed.  
  
"We will try and see if we can become Anamigus tomorrow," said Ron with a tad of disappointment. "But do you know what this mean? Harry's a Golden Griffin Anamigus; the last to become that was Godric Gryffindor. Hence the last name Gryfindor,"  
  
He looked that he even didn't believe his eyes of what he just saw.  
  
"I know, but what about the whole, storm thing I didn't say that in Harry Anamigus book,"  
  
Harry had gotten a book called 'So you want to become and Anamigus' for his birthday from Sirius.  
  
"I know. It just doesn't make any sense. In the book it said that just a ghost of your Anamigus form will come up, no storm, no Harry's eyes going weird," said Ron.  
  
"Did you notice that too? Wasn't that just freaky?" said Hermione "Oh I wish there was a magical library here,"  
  
"Don't we all," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
Hermione was about to retort when there was a moan from Harry. His eye's started to open.  
  
"I wish Dumbledore was here," he said to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh Harry are you ok?" asked Hermione Hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok," he said putting on his glasses and start to massage his scar.  
  
"What happened, do you know why all that wind and other stuff was around?"  
  
"Yes," he paused "Voldemort," in a deadly whisper.  
  
Ron shuddered, he had been working on not being afraid of the name, but the thought that he could do something that powerful through different dimensions made him feel sick.  
  
"I saw him, sort of like in my dreams except it was more a trance or day dream then anything else. It was a death eater meeting, Voldermort was asking about there attack on Azkaban and how it was coming along, he wanted to leave Tommorrow, they could only be ready in three days time. Voldemort put the Cruciatus curse on him till he lost his mind, he just sat there and tried to say something but his voice was so sore from scream for so long that it sounded like sandpaper on wood, Voldemort just whispered 'Avada Kadavra' with out his wand and flicked his wrist and the guy was dead in a flash of light."  
  
There was dead silence so Harry continued.  
  
"He then said If anyone ever does not obey his orders again their suffering will make what they just saw look like he had just given them everything in the world that they could want plus eternal youth. Then everything went black for a while, just a void of nothingness, then he came like he just Apparated, he then went about saying that on the day I get back to the real world there will be a war going so devastating that I will wet my pants, this got me angry Rage I didn't know before, just his face makes me angry and I quote what I said 'Is that so. well bring-it-on you no nosed, red eyed, piece of shit. I could beat you anyday' he glared at me and said 'you just signed you death certificate along with the rest of the mudblood and muggle lovers in that school of yours' then I said 'You won't be so cocky when I challenge you to a duel on that fateful day,'"  
  
'you will see' he said in a deadly whisper then just like before he disappeared. I was such an idiot," said Harry putting his head in his hands "If anyone dies it going to be my fault, and I have no way of telling anyone. And the thing is that I could tell that he was more powerful, just the Aura coming off of him was huge nothing like Gohan's, I mean Gohan could beat him, but this was pure evil, Like turn a Unicorn into stone bye your very gaze evil,,"  
  
They were very quite after his long speech, Ron and Hermione shuddered. Hermione put her arm around Harry's now quite broad shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we will both stick with you no matter what don't worry," she said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry mate, were hear. Just I wish there was a way that we could all get a lot stronger before the end of our time hear,"  
  
"There might be a way to help get you stronger," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
It was Gohan.  
  
"Were you listening in?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hey sorry I was asked to check on you but I over heard your conversation and didn't want to interrupt," he said.  
  
"It's ok. Come in and tell us more about what ever you were going to tell us about," said Harry.  
  
Gohan came in and sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"Well at capsule corp. there is a gravity room, you can change the gravity in the room from 1 times normal gravity to 1000 times, you can work your way up to what ever, there weights in there our you could spar, run around, do push ups anything."  
  
"Cool, could we do that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, you sure could," Said Gohan with a grin.  
  
Gohan got up and was about to leave when he said.  
  
"Oh, and you should probably start to get your own fighting Gi,"  
  
With that he walked out the room.  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"How should we get it to look like?" asked Hermione finally.  
  
"I think we should base it on Gohan except with different colours and signs," said Ron.  
  
"I agree.Um, how about a white long pants tipped at the end with gold, a white top with a red under shirt both tipped with gold. A black belt tipped at the edges with Gold and black boots with golden laces and red arm bands and a symbol on the arm band and top shirt in golden colour," said Hermione. "And we will make a training one and a fighting one, the training will be more durable it will be weighted on the under shirt, the arm bands, and the boots. The actual fighting one will be made as light a possible, that's easy seeing as we can make it so with a simple charm to make it feather light. It will be so light we will barley fell it there at all,"  
  
They thought about it a bit.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great,"  
  
So they went of finding the right materials for there Gi.  
  
********  
  
It didn't take long to find all the materials Hermione and Chi Chi went out together to get the materials, and came back all the things needed for their fighting stuff.  
  
It took a week to do them all but when they were done, they looked great Harry's and Ron's were the same except to the right size for them both, It also got a charm in it to fit the person wearing it perfectly. All the had to do was to put the symbol of whatever Anamigus they were going to become.  
  
They hadn't been able to see what there form was until today things kept coming up like Master Roshie kept back at there training to swim across the now seemingly small stretch of sea a few more times until they were a bit tired, training was getting so easy for them now. So that's what leads us to what's happening at the moment, they finally found time to check out the spell. They all were standing outside again; Ron was going first, then Hermione.  
  
Ron stood with his wand out in front of his chest and said.  
  
"Anamigus Revealio,"  
  
Everything like when Harry went was quite but this time no wind and funny eyes thing this time. Then like with Harry a tear appeared this time in the shape of a water droplet and out from it jumped a leopard. This leopard walked around a bit, showing off its shinning choat, then looking board ran and jumped back into the tear. Which then sealed it self.  
  
Ron stumbled a bit.  
  
"I'm ok. Man that is so cool," he said.  
  
"Great work mate," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, excellent work," said Hermione.  
  
"Now, your turn," said Ron, but he looked quick smug that he was an Anamigus.  
  
Hermione walked a metre in front of them and said.  
  
"Anamigus Revealio,"  
  
After a few seconds of holding their breath a tear started to appear again. This time in a shape of a flame. Out from the tear came a small cat, the size of a kitten with brown hair and Chestnut eyes. It walked around a bit then did something very odd, it changed from kitten sized cat to a lioness size cat. Then the cat ran and jumped through the tear.  
  
When it was finished she sat down.  
  
"That was weird," said Harry  
  
"Yeah I've never heard of anyone having two Anamigus forms except Merlin," said Ron.  
  
"It's not two forms, it's a magical creature that can turn from small and cuddly to big and dangerous. It's for protection,"  
  
"Hey that sounds just like Hermione. You nice to her and she's small and cuddly. She finds out that a house elf is being treated bad she turns into a giant, fifty headed Dragon that is ready to bight of your head," said Ron.  
  
Harry fell over laughing while Hermione and Ron started to argue about house elf's rights.  
  
"They need wages. They're been brain washed for centuries, they don't know what its like to be free, Dobby did and he loves it,"  
  
"But they like doing work. It's like saying that a normal person would rather get insulted all week not get fed and have to ware rags. Rather then to be in a nice comfortable chair get fan by a beautiful women wearing practically nothing while getting fed nice food," said Ron turning a bit red.  
  
Harry thought of that but when ever he got to the beautiful girl bit she always changed into Hermione and she blew him a kiss. 'Shut up. Why do you keep making me think things like this' He shook his head to try and get rid of that thought.  
  
He walked into the house trying to get rid of the thought of Hermione in nothing more than a Bikini, fanning him while putting grapes and other delicious foods in his mouth.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Hope you liked it, umm. yeah a bit slow but you needed those bits in it with the whole Voldermort getting more powerful thing. Anyway, there will be more couple type stuff next school year in case you're wondering.  
  
Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah, stay tuned for the Next Chapter of 'The Next adventure' 


	5. The Real training begins

[An] I don't own Harry Potter. Oh yeah, um the cities in the DBZ world are not called the same name as in Hp world.  
  
The Next Adventure  
  
Chapter 5-The real training begins  
  
The next Day Harry found himself, Ron, Hermione and Gohan flying towards a big city, known as west capital. He was still quite slow at flying but he was getting there. He the place he was going to was called Capsule Corp. it was a huge building he could see it already and he was still miles from the city.  
  
A few minutes later they touched down on the grass outside Capsule Corp. Gohan walked up to the door and knocked on it twice, a few seconds later a women opened the door. She was quite beautiful, wearing a short purple business like dress, she had blue hair cut short. When she saw Gohan she smiled and said.  
  
"Hey Gohan come on in I didn't expect any company,"  
  
"Hey Bulma how are you?"  
  
"Alright. I got Vegeta out of the house; Thank Dende, he's taking Trunks to the Park. I just hope he doesn't kill anyone," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I hope. Any way can we use the Gravity Room?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Sure you can…what a minute did you just say we?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Yeah," he moved aside so she could see the trio "This is Harry, Ron and Hermione,"  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you telling me about them. Sure you can use the Gravity Room,"  
  
"Great, thanks,"  
  
They followed her threw the building, there were so many doors, some open showing labs or bedrooms or living rooms or some other things. They followed her down some stairs into a room that looked like a basement at the end was a door with tight security on it. You had to put in a 12-digit code the say the password. When the door opened it let out a lot of hissing and steam came out. The room was a round and dome shaped and the walls were made of metal plates put next to each other. In the middle of the room was control board for the Gravity control.  
  
"Just help your self to what ever you want," said Bulma and with that she left.  
  
When she left Harry asked "Were do we start,"  
  
"You should probably change into your training gear. Here's some rooms," he said he typed something into the computer and some of the wall lifted up to show change rooms.  
  
Harry had his stuff in his pocket shrunk to size. He put on his training Gi, the weight was quite hard to move in but nothing he couldn't handle.  
  
Once out there he stood waiting for the other two.  
  
"Gohan, is Bulma rich?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's the richest women in this world," he replied.  
  
"Ok, and who's or what's Dende. Bulma mention him before," he asked.  
  
"Oh, him. He's the Guardian of earth," he said simpely.  
  
"Oh," said Harry.  
  
When they the other came out, Gohan began.  
  
"First I will teach you the basic, like how to punch properly, what stance to use so its easy to attack or defend. As we get further along I will teach you stronger Ki blasts and if you get good enough I'll even teach you the 'Kame Hame Ha' wave," he said "I will not make the gravity to high so it doesn't kill you. But as you do get stronger I will slowly increase it,"  
  
The three nodded.  
  
'What the hells a 'Kame Hame Ha' wave' thought Harry.  
  
"Now I'm going to slowly increase the gravity while I do walk around a bit and tell me when to stop,"  
  
They started to walk around, Gohan was slowly turning a nob on the computer and Harry could see numbers slowely go up. 1.1,1.2,1.3,1.4. Harry could feel the pressure coming on, 1.5,1.6,1.7,1.8, It was getting a bit hard to move, 1.9, 2, 2.1, 2.2,2.3, 2.4, 2.5.  
  
"Stop," said Hermione gritting her teeth.  
  
"Great, that's really good, now I want you to start with some basic stuff like push ups, sit ups and a few laps around the room running as fast as you can,"  
  
So for the next few hours that all what they did, as well as being taught how to punch properly. When they got out of there four hours later for lunch, they were exhausted; every muscle in three bodies was throbbing with tiredness.  
  
"I'm more tired then I've ever been after anything, even my duel with Voldemort," said Harry.  
  
The others just grunted in response. They walked a bit to tired to wait longer to sit down for lunch.  
  
Gohan walked out of the gravity room and caught up to them.  
  
"Who is this Voldemort guy that you keep talking about?"  
  
The trio looked at each other.  
  
"We'll tell you over lunch," said Harry.  
  
"Hey Gohan, how did you hear us, I mean you were about 15 meters away in the gravity room and you still heard us, I mean we weren't shouting?" Asked Hermione interestedly.  
  
"Well, Saiyans can hear really well. As well as see really well. We don't have as good of hearing as Nameks do but still, good enough to be at least 3 times better then Humans and/or Wizards," he said.  
  
Hermione nodded. While they were talking they made it to the kitchen. They went in and got lunch ready. During lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione told Gohan all about Voldemort, his death eaters and all the horrible stuff that he did. Harry was the one talking the most seeing as he had the most Experience with Voldemort.  
  
When he finished Gohan just sat back with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Man that's pretty bad," he said.  
  
Harry wanted to say it was a bit more then pretty bad, but he was to tired to bother. By the look Ron was giving him he agreed.  
  
There was dead silence, Harry felt angry. 'Why did there always have to be some evil trying to destroy the earth, or some other planet. Our World or this world,' he thought.  
  
Suddenly he had an urge to start training again. He completely forgot about being tired he just stood up and went for the door.  
  
"I think I will start to train again," he said over his shoulder.  
  
Soon Ron was following him, followed bye Hermione and then Gohan.  
  
When they went into the gravity room they started training again. This time the gravity went up to 3.5, It was a lot harder to move but soon they got use to it.  
  
They left the room at 6:00 and flew to the son residence.  
  
That night Harry was lying in bed deep in thought.  
  
'How could I become stronger, I know that the Gravity Room will help but still it's not enough. I wish I was a Saiyan then I could become stronger a lot quicker, but that's impossible to become a Saiyan,'  
  
He then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Harry could hardly believe it a month and a half had gone bye and he had hardly realised it, the time-spent training was just so tiring that he hardly realised that time had gone so quick. It wasn't only training that was tiring, Hermione, Ron and himself were keeping up with there studies. Hermione was acting teacher for all the classes except Defence against the Dark arts, Care of magical creatures and Divination. Harry took care of Defence, and Ron took care of teaching Care of magical creatures. Both Ron and Harry didn't do any Divination, because it was a waist of time and they didn't have the right equipment.  
  
In training he had become strong enough that he could spar with Ron and Hermione. One time he versed Gohan in a friendly fight and that was a memorable fight.  
  
(*Flash Back*)  
  
Harry and Gohan stood in position ready for  
battle, just staring at each other. Then it  
started.  
  
Gohan had lowered his Ki for this so it was the  
same as Harry.  
  
They both were using so much of the Gravity Room  
which had been put up to 10 times normal gravity.  
They traded blow for blow, kick for kick. Harry  
jumped back and sent a small Ki blast at Gohan who  
just batterd it away like a fly.  
  
'Time for something stronger,' thought Harry.  
  
"Kame Hame HA," He yelled, pointing his cup shaped  
palms at Gohan. A thin blue a white beam shot out  
of Harry's hands and Gohan hit Gohan full force,  
exploding on impact, sending the room into a flash  
of light.  
  
Harry collapsed, the strain of doing the Blast was  
amazing, it was so draining  
  
The rule was the first to be unconscious losses.  
  
Harry looked up, Gohan was advancing on him, he  
didn't even look tired or hurt from his blast but  
his shirt was a bit singed. Harry got onto one  
knee and tried to shot a stunning charm at him,  
but he was to tired to say the words properly.  
  
"Stupe… Stupie…Stu," Gasp "Pe," Gasp "Fy,"  
  
A wisp of red shot out of his wand hit Gohan and  
did nothing. Gohan was five feet from him. Harry  
drew one be breath and yelled.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Gohan saw it coming and thought he could take it  
easily just like the last one. He put up his  
energy shield to block it just in case. But the  
strangest thing happened then, the spell shot  
through his shield and hit him.  
  
Gohan fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Harry just gaped, then finally when the gravity  
room door opened and Hermione and Ron came in he  
went over to Gohan and revived him.  
  
"Enervate," mutterd Ron.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked when he got up.  
  
"I don't know. I shot a stunning charm at you but  
it went through your barrier some how," said Harry  
panting.  
  
"Um… ok, let's see, shoot some more charms,  
curse's what ever at me and I will try to stop  
them with my barrier," said Gohan.  
  
So for the next half an hour Ron and Hermione shot  
charms and curses at him, Harry just sat down and  
rested, while Gohan just kept falling over,  
Laughing uncontrollably, Going weak at the knees  
ect… he couldn't stop any of them.  
  
"It must be some thing about the magic, that it  
can go through your barrier because it's not  
really solid. Sort of like if your barrier was  
made out of water, and we threw rocks they would  
still hit it but go through because water is not a  
complete solid except the other way around. It's  
like liquid, completely different thing to a  
solid," said Hermione like it was the most obvious  
thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, ok," said Harry.  
  
"Man, so I have no defence on your magic attacks  
at all? That really sucks," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't see us going super saiyan or  
anything, so it's kind of fair. Plus you're so  
fast you could just dodge it,"  
  
"Anyway, Good fight man. Just next time don't use  
the Kame Hame Ha wave just yet. Wait until you're  
a bit stronger or don't make it so powerful," Said  
Gohan  
  
"What do you mean so powerful? l that didn't even  
hurt you at all," stated Harry.  
  
"One, I'm a Saiyan, and two, if I hadn't risen my  
power you would have done very serious damage to  
me and the room. Don't mess around with that  
blast. It could be Dangerous. You're playing with  
your life force here,"  
  
He then Helped Harry up and they left the room.  
  
(*End Flash Back*)  
  
In there month of using the gravity room they had meet Vegeta. One of the other Saiyans, he was short and quick to annoy especially when some one apart from himself was using the Gravity room, and in Ron's opinion he was this world's version to Professor Snape. At first he wasn't going to let them use the Gravity Room but Bulma made him do it. His son (named Trunks was best friends with Goten and around each other they were not un like the twins (Fred and George) pulling pranks on everyone, but they still had a long way to go to live up to the twins standerd.  
  
Also When Harry looked at himself in the mirror he was still a bit short but his muscles were getting a bit out of hand. They were in between they stage of a bit bigger then lean muscles and huge body builders with they muscles. Sure it's better then no muscles but still, it was a bit much. Ron was they same as him, his muscles just slightly to big for what they were doing. It was ok when they went into town wearing shirts that showed there muscles getting appreciative looks from girls all around (making Hermione really mad.) Hermione on the other hand was looking great, before this she didn't have quite a flat stomach or anything but now she had a body of an Athlete. Also all the sun they were getting was helping them out giving them a nice tan.  
  
In there training was wear the big muscles wear hard to use. Seeing as they how big they wear it was hard to move around a lot. In the gravity room they had been able to put the gravity up to 12-times earths gravity. But he wasn't going to worry about that, it was Sunday, and there only free day of the week. Seeing as every other day  
  
"Harry, what did I tell you? You wear meant to clean your room not lie on the bed," said Chi Chi from the doorway.  
  
"Sorry Mrs Son, I was just tired from all the stuff we had to do today," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I don't care, when your finished you can go out side with Hermione and Ron and finish your studies, and do get changed out of those there filthy," she said indicating to his Gi. It was true There were holes through it from a few Ki blast's nad there was dirt covering it from all the training he had done. But it was so comfortable wearing the Gi, even though it was heavy it was still very comfortable.  
  
"Yes Mrs Son," he sighed.  
  
He looked around the room, there were clothes everywhere. Seeing as he couldn't be bothered with picking it up he just did it by magic, and with one long sweep of his wand all the clothes went and threw themselves into his trunk. Hermione taught him and Ron how to do it when she was feed up with them complaining about how long it took to do it. A rather messy job, he still didn't have complete control over it, but when he saw Hermione do it she was able to even fold the socks, shirts and everything in mid air while they flew into the trunk and landed neat and tidy into the trunk.  
  
He then went and rummaged through his clothes for something presentable to wear. He found a chudley cannons T-shirt that he got from Sirius for his 15th birthday. He was looking for the new jeans he got when he was out shopping the other day. But he couldn't find them, he looked under his bed for them, he went back to his trunk and put his hand deep into his trunk and only pulled it out when he felt something extremely sharp cut his skin. He pulled out his hand and looked at his index finger, there was a deep cut right threw the tip of his finger. It didn't hurt, but it was weird.  
  
'That's odd, I don't have anything sharp in my trunk do I?' He said while conjuring a bandaid for his finger, and put it on.  
  
He took all his clothes, his telescope, cauldron, and Firebolt out of his trunk and looked at the bottom. Harry had put and enlargement charm on the inside so it was now 3 foot deep. The very bottom of his trunk was now in shadow. He lit his was and lowered it to the bottom. At the very bottom was something rapped in white cloth. It was very long, he could see the tip, was shiny, a metal. Curiosly Harry levitated it out of the trunk and placed it on the floor, careful not to touch it incase it was full of dark magic. He quickly put everything back into his trunk and closed it so Chi Chi couldn't yell at him. He levitated it again and took it with him down stairs and out onto the grass were Ron and Hermione were talking, and Ron for some odd reason was looking around everywhere with his omnioculars on.  
  
"Hey guys," said Harry looking to them, then gave Ron a look that said 'What are you doing?'  
  
"Hello Harry, just recording some stuff for the family, did you know that these could act as one of those muggle this called video camera's. You know the only thing that they can use to have a moving picture," said Ron, then noticing the levitating item, "Er… what's that,"  
  
"I don't know but it was in my Trunk," he said not taking his eyes of the item.  
  
There was dead silence only broken by Hermione after a bit.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, I saw Dumbledore put it in your trunk when your back was turned when you were saying good by to everyone," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, then it must be safe," said Harry.  
  
He levitated it to the ground, then flicked his wand and the material unwrapped itself.  
  
On the ground were a Sword and a letter. But not just any Sword. It was Godric Gryffindors  
  
(*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*)  
  
To be continued….  
  
Sorry about the Cliff-hanger, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. Sorry about the wait. But lots to do with exams and reading the new Hp book which I finished way to quickly. Anyway, what do you think. Like it, not like it. Tell me by review. I read them all you know. Anyway I'll try and be quicker for the next chapter…  
  
Sorry about taking so long, the stupid thing wouldn't let me uploud any new documents for a few weeks, so I couldn't do anything about it  
  
D 


End file.
